


A Summer Afternoon

by mozaikmage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arcades, Friendship, Gen, Instagram smoothies, Just guys hangin out, unnecessary reference to kenshi yonezu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozaikmage/pseuds/mozaikmage
Summary: What had happened was this: Bokuto saw an Instagram post of some smoothie shop in Harajuku where the drinks were sold in light-bulb-shaped bottles, and using his magical powers of charisma and spamming the group chat with links convinced the other three to come with him near the end of summer vacation. So, off they go. Hopefully the light-bulb drinks are worth it.





	A Summer Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the [Bromance zine!](https://bromance-zine.tumblr.com/)

 

When Kuroo and Kenma step out of Harajuku station and into the blazing sunlight of Tokyo in late summer, they can hear Bokuto yelling from around the corner.

Bokuto and Akaashi stand under an awning of a building, looking at Bokuto’s phone and arguing about whether or not the Nekoma students were running late.

“It’s 11:55, and we’d agreed on noon as the meet-up time, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says mildly. “Not everyone gets places half an hour early when they’re excited.” 

Kuroo smirks at Kenma and sidles along the building until he’s practically breathing into Bokuto’s ear. “Boo,” he says.

Bokuto jumps almost as high as when he spikes. “Kuroo! Not cool, dude!”

“Nice to see you too.” Bokuto punches Kuroo in the shoulder. Kuroo punches back.

Kenma, not one for theatrics, walks up to Akaashi and says “Hey.” Akaashi nods. They cross the street to the shopping area.

 

What had happened was this: Bokuto saw an Instagram post of some smoothie shop in Harajuku where the drinks were sold in light-bulb-shaped bottles, and using his magical powers of charisma and spamming the group chat with links convinced the other three to come with him near the end of summer vacation. So, off they go. Hopefully the light-bulb drinks are worth it.

 

Kenma glances at the bustling crowd around the entrance to Takeshita Street and reevaluates his life choices. Not only is it summer vacation, it’s a Sunday, meaning the pedestrian area is even busier than usual, and Kenma has never liked crowds. The large t-shirt and skinny jeans he decided to wear don’t stand out too much, but it’s too hot to be comfortable in skinny jeans. He feels like he’s going to dissolve into the crush of people, separate from his friends and from reality itself. Kenma reaches into his pocket for his PSP, not because he wants to play right at this moment, but because it’s familiar.

Kuroo bumps into Kenma’s left shoulder, Akaashi into his right. Bokuto’s leading the way, his lime green sports shirt probably visible from space. 

“You’re not allowed to get lost or auntie’s going to kill me,” Kuroo tells Kenma, subtly maneuvering him through throngs of tourists and teenagers.

Akaashi doesn’t say anything, just keeps one hand on Kenma’s other shoulder. Akaashi’s a good anchor, Kenma thinks, quiet, solid, dignified. Kuroo isn’t an anchor, though. More of a driving force, pulling Kenma into and out of things, ever since they were little.

Kenma puts the PSP back in his pocket.

 

The smoothie shop Bokuto’s so interested in going to is at the other end of the street. His single-minded determination is helpful as they barrel through the crowd in record time. 

Kenma leans against the wall of the store to catch his breath as the rest of them order, pulling his game out again and loading his last save file. He doesn’t like smoothies very much, and he’s sure everyone else will let him try a few sips.

Kuroo comes back holding two bright pink  _ glowing _ light bulbs with curly straws sticking out of them, and gives Kenma one, taking the PSP out of Kenma’s hands. Kenma glares, but he was at a save point so he can’t even be mad.

“You didn’t have to order for me,” Kenma says instead, taking the light bulb drink.

Kuroo gives him an unimpressed look. “You’d drink half of mine if I didn’t.”

Kenma sips the light bulb drink. It’s strawberry mixed with something else, mango maybe, sweet and thick.

“GUYS! We have to take a picture!” Bokuto swings an arm around Kenma and Kuroo, pulling them in close for a selfie. Akaashi stands on his other side, making a peace sign with his free hand and wearing his default facial expression. Kenma resists the impulse to dodge.

“Look at us. We’re so cool.” Kenma cranes his head to look at the photo on Bokuto’s phone. Akaashi looks absolutely furious, Kuroo’s blinking and Kenma looks like he’s been brought there against his will. Which is only a tiny bit true.

Kuroo makes them take three more photos before they finally get one where everyone has their eyes open and at least slightly pleasant expressions on their faces.

“You’re all terrible at being in photos. What’s that called, photosensitive?”

“I think you mean photogenic, Bokuto-san.”

“Yeah, that!” 

“Please can we just go somewhere less crowded,” Kenma mumbles into the ground. 

Bokuto smacks him on the back, slightly too hard. “Of course! It’s right around lunchtime now, isn’t it? Let’s go get lunch!” 

They make their way to a quieter, more residential side street and have a brief argument about where to go for lunch. Bokuto wants yakiniku like usual, Kuroo wants fish like usual, Akaashi’s in the mood for udon. Kenma isn’t very hungry. The smoothie was pretty filling, and he doesn’t usually have much of an appetite anyway.

“How about MOS Burger?” he suggests eventually, pointing to a location of the chain slightly further down the road.

Kuroo makes a face. “Ehhh.”

“With all due respect, Kuroo-san, it’s close and I’m starving,” Akaashi says, already power-walking towards the entrance.

“You’re always starving,” Bokuto shouts. “There’s a black hole where your stomach should be.”

“That’s not how black holes work,” Kuroo says, because he’s a nerd.

“That’s how Akaashi works,” Bokuto tells him seriously. “You just don’t understand because you haven’t seen him eat two full bentos for lunch on a daily basis.”

Akaashi makes a “tch” sound and pulls the door open. 

The burger shop isn’t as busy as outside was, and air-conditioned, which is really nice. There are a few empty tables. Kenma and Bokuto sit down at a table near the door to save their places while Kuroo and Akaashi order. Bokuto throws a thousand-yen bill at Akaashi and yells, “I trust your setter instincts,” which causes Akaashi to raise an extremely unimpressed eyebrow. Kenma buries his smile in his video game.

As predicted, Kenma really isn’t hungry at all. The kid’s chicken nuggets Kuroo gets for him are still more than he wants to eat, so he just silently piles the leftover fries onto Akaashi’s wax paper wrapper while Akaashi is in the bathroom.

“Kenma, that’s your food,” Kuroo sighs, sounding more like Kenma’s mom tha Kenma’s mom ever has.

“Not anymore it’s not.” Kenma locks eyes with Kuroo, daring him to argue.

“You barely ate anything, dude, come on.”

“I drank that entire smoothie earlier, that counts.”

Akaashi comes back to see Kenma and Kuroo locked into a staring contest over the pile of fries. “What are you doing.”

Kuroo takes a fry out of the pile and uses it to point at the two of them in turn. Kenma is seized by a sudden urge to just stuff the stupid french fries in Kuroo’s mouth. “Akaaaaaashi, tell Kenma he needs to eat more or he’ll stay short and skinny forever.” 

“I’m not that short,” Kenma protests. “Or skinny.”

“Why did you say my name like that,” Akaashi says flatly.

“What, is Bokuto the only one allowed to call you Akaaaaaaashi?”

Bokuto gasps. “Am I  _ special,  _ Akaaaaashi?”

“Both of you please shut up, you’re being too loud.” Akaashi nods quickly at Kenma and picks up an entire handful of french fries at once. He looks slightly flustered, Kenma notices. He’s not sure why, though. Further observation might be required.

Kenma takes a single french fry, dips the very tip of it in ketchup, and eats it, not breaking eye contact with Kuroo.

Kuroo finally looks away with a sigh. “Why are you always like this.”

Kenma shrugs and shoves the pile of fries closer to Akaashi. Kuroo can talk anyone into and out of anything, if he wants to. After so many years, he’s learned when not to push.

Kuroo and Akaashi start talking about the new single a band they both like released, and Kenma pulls out his PSP again. He starts a new level. Bokuto leans across the table to watch him play, making appreciative noises. Despite his volleyball skills, Bokuto Koutarou’s absolutely terrible at video games, much to his friends’ amusement.

“Where do we want to go after this?” Bokuto asks the group.

Akaashi checks his watch. “I don’t have to be home until 5, so no preference.”

Kuroo shrugs. “We could just wander until we see something interesting?”

“It’s too hot to wander,” Kenma says, pressing his face to the cool glass tabletop. He keeps mashing button combos without looking at the screen, before hitting pause.

“We could...go to an arcade?” Bokuto suggests.

Akaashi gives Bokuto a considering look. “The last time we went to an arcade you spent all your money on a crane machine trying to win an owl plushie. It didn’t work and you pouted for the rest of the evening until Konoha won the plushie on his first try and let you have it.”

“He only got it because I made it easier for him,” Bokuto says, scowling. “But I’m not gonna do that this time!” He gazes dramatically into the distance. “The crane machines...are dead to me.”

Kuroo slaps Bokuto on the back to comfort him. Akaashi and Kenma exchange a look.

Kenma doesn’t necessarily like arcades. He likes playing games, but not around a lot of strangers. But with people he’s actually friends with...

“Let’s go,” Kenma says.

 

The nearest arcade isn’t that far away. They’re still in the Harajuku area, so there are trendy hangout spots on every corner, including arcades. Kenma sees the game machines through the glass storefront and feels something switch on inside him. This was a good decision. He heads straight to the coin machine while Bokuto and Kuroo challenge each other to a DDR battle. Akaashi’s recording the DDR battle on his phone for posterity.

“Who do you think will win?” he asks Kenma when he gets back.

Kenma watches them thoughtfully. They both selected Expert level, and while he’s seen Kuroo play DDR before, he hasn’t seen Bokuto play yet.

“Kuro’s really flexible,” Kenma says eventually. “And has good hand-eye coordination. Koutarou’s reflexes are faster, though. It could go either way, assuming they both know the song equally well.”

“Kuroo-san is long and noodly. He’s more likely to trip and fall,” Akaashi says, loud enough for Kuroo to hear and shout “HEY!” in response.

“Wait, dude, maybe we shouldn’t play DDR. It’d suck if you twisted an ankle or something before tournament season starts up,” Bokuto jumps in.

Kuroo gives him a look of betrayal. “Why do you have such little faith in me?”

“Just get on with it,” Kenma says. “As the person who’s known Kuro the longest, he can survive an arcade game.”

“I can  _ win  _ an arcade game,” Kuroo corrects him.

Kenma tilts his head and stares at his friend, judging in silence.

“Kenma, stop that.”

The song starts and the two of them are as well matched as Kenma expected. Kuroo tries to distract Bokuto by yelling out random things, but Bokuto’s hard to shake when he’s actually focused on something. Kuroo does not trip or fall over anything, though there’s a near miss after a more complicated combo. He tries to do fun things with his arms, but it just looks weird. Kuroo’s always been weird, Kenma thinks. It’s a good weird. There’s only one Kuroo Tetsurou in the world, and Kenma’s glad he got talked into playing with that weird new kid when he was seven.

Bokuto ends up winning by a very close margin.

“Best two out of three!” Kuroo demands.

“No,” Akaashi and Kenma say in unison.

“Let’s go play something else,” Akaashi adds, gentle but firm.

Kenma finds an arcade version of a monster-fighting game he likes and gets happily lost in it. The controls are a little different than he’s used to, but most of the mechanics are the same, and he sets a new high score on the machine after two plays. He looks up and there’s a crowd of people watching him, his friends standing like guards almost to keep them out of his way.

“Are you a pro player?” asks some middle schooler.

“Kenma’s a volleyball player!” Bokuto announces, which does not answer anyone’s question.

“No,” Kenma says quietly, sliding off the chair. He sees Akaashi look longingly at a rhythm game and heads over there, pulling Akaashi along.

Akaashi and Kuroo play the rhythm game, and Akaashi completely destroys Kuroo.

“I played piano for six years,” he explains, while Kuroo grumbles.

“How did I never know that?” Bokuto demands.

“You never asked, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi replies. 

“Yeah, well.” Kuroo swears as Akaashi gets another perfect triple combo on Peace Sign. “at least I liked Kenshi Yonezu before it was cool!”

“That’s not really an accomplishment, Kuroo-san.”

“Would it kill you and Kenma to stop roasting me for like, half a second?”

“Yes,” they reply in unison. The corners of Akaashi’s mouth quirk up for a moment.

The end-of-game screen flashes, announcing player 2 (Akaashi) as the winner. Kuroo slams the controller back in its place and sighs. “Congrats, dude. Got any more hidden talents?”

“Thank you.” Akaashi bows just deep enough to be mocking. “And that’s for me to know and you to never find out.”

Bokuto’s watching the three of them with a soft smile on his face. “This is nice,” he says. “I like hanging out with all of you like this, and once school starts up again and we have Spring High prelims and college to worry about who knows when we’ll have time to just goof off together?”

Kuroo makes a strangled noise, and punches Bokuto in the arm. “Stop getting sentimental on me, I’ll get a cavity.”

“You say this like you aren’t just as bad,” Kenma points out. Kuroo shoots him a betrayed look.

Kenma gets it, though. He doesn’t usually say things like this as plainly as Bokuto. Bokuto wears his heart on his sleeve, his feelings projecting outwards with every move he makes. Expressing things like that is exhausting, for Kenma. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel things too. It  _ is  _ nice to spend time with his friends during summer vacation.

“This was nice,” Kenma says, when they’re at Harajuku Station again, ready to part ways. Bokuto and Akaashi have to take the Yamanote line in the opposite direction of Kenma and Kuroo, so they pass through the gates and stop at the platform, uncertain about how best to end the day.

“It was,” Akaashi agrees. 

Bokuto grabs Kuroo in a hug and swings him around (Well, he tries. Kuroo’s a little too tall and too heavy for that to be fully effective) and Kenma and Akaashi stand to the side awkwardly, neither of them as comfortable with physical contact as those two. Akaashi settles for patting Kenma on the shoulder once. Bokuto grins and waves. 

Bokuto and Akaashi’s train pulls up first, while Bokuto and Kuroo are still talking about something. Akaashi yanks on Bokuto’s shirt to get his attention. “Aw, man! We’ll see you at the next practice match!” Bokuto yells.

“See you!” Kuroo yells back.

“Bye,” Akaashi says.

Kenma nods once. He watches the train doors slide shut, and pulls out his video game.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [tumblr](http://cubistemoji.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/mashazart/)  
> 


End file.
